Réquiem
by Alexie-de-aries
Summary: Milo esta muy dolido por la pérdida de Camus. Se siente culpable por haber sido el causante de la muerte de su único amor y lo peor es que nadie sabe de su profundo dolor. Songfic.


**Réquiem.**

Por fin todo termino... la batalla de Las 12 casas ya ha culminado, Saga de Géminis fue asesinado y Atena ha vuelto al Santuario y ahora gobierna como la Diosa que es. Por desgracia durante la batalla sufrimos varias perdidas, diez fuimos los caballeros participantes pero de esos... solo sobrevivimos cinco.

Entre los caídos estas tú... si tú... mi hermoso ángel de cabellos azulados y ojos aguamarina. Al único ser al que ame, la única persona capaz de mantener en orden mi descarriada vida. Ahora me encuentro enfrente de tu tumba la cuál me parece tan poca cosa en comparación con lo que tu representas para mí...

**Ahora que ya tú no estás aquí  
siento que no te di  
Lo que esperabas de mí.**

Nunca fui lo que tú realmente esperabas. Tú y yo éramos muy diferentes, tú eras demasiado ordenado y disciplinado, y yo... pues yo... era todo lo contrario!. Y ¿sabes qué? tal vez fueron esas mismas diferencias las que hicieron que nos convirtiéramos en los mejores amigo y después... en los mejores amantes.

Siempre me agradó tu compañía, no sé porque pero tu simple presencia para mí era muy importante. Compartimos muchas cosas juntos ¿recuerdas cuando tuve esa discusión con Aioria y ambos salimos mal heridos? tú fuiste quien se encargo de cuidarme toda la noche mientras me regañabas por haber hecho algo tan tonto. Claro tus reprensiones siempre eran dulces, tanto que me hacías sentir mejor.

Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero el error por el cual nunca podré perdonarme es el de haber dejado pasar a tu aprendiz por mi templo. Sí, ese es el peor error que he cometido en toda mi existencia, no sabes lo mucho que odio a ese aprendiz tuyo por haberte quitado la vida. Lo único que ahora me impide matarlo es tu recuerdo y el mucho cariño que le manifestabas.

**Ahora que todo terminó  
a quien de mi te alejó  
Yo le quisiera pedir.**

Ese maldito Cisne... lo odio con toda mi alma, pero nadie lo sabe y prefiero que así siga. Sé perfectamente que no tengo derecho de reclamarle nada por que fue mi culpa yo debí haberlo matado o mínimo haberlo retenido en mi templo. Pero tu querías que él alcanzara el séptimo sentido y logrará el cero absoluto, así fuera a costa de tu vida.

Tú ya te habías dado por vencido cuando lo congelaste en el templo de Libra y viniste llorando a mí con la desilusión en tus ojos. Verte llorar por su culpa fue lo que más me molesto y por eso cuando logro liberarse lo deje pasar ya que si él lograba el séptimo sentido yo podría verte sonreír. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ibas a morir lo hubiera detenido o mínimo le pediría...

**Que me deje sólo un día más  
para poder hablar  
De lo que eras para mí.  
Que me deje disfrutar  
de tu voz, y contemplar  
Tus ojos una vez más.**

Ahora solo me queda tu recuerdo. Como deseo poder contemplar tu rostro y escuchar el embriagador sonido de tu voz. Quisiera poder confesarte lo mucho que significabas para mí, decirte que ya no puedo dormir sin tenerte a mi lado, extraño jugar con tu hermosa y larga cabellera por las noches y que tu delicioso aroma extasiara todos mis sentidos antes de quedarme dormido.

Como desearía tenerte conmigo de nuevo para saborear tu boca que en ocasiones parecía más que insaciable, incluso me conformaría con mirarte todos los días aunque solo fuese desde lejos... pero yo sé perfectamente que eso ya nunca podrá ser.

**Te escribo esta líneas  
en papel,  
espero que donde estés  
El correo llegue bien.**

Y ahora para poder desahogar mi pena escribo algo que sé jamás recibirás, pero mi terquedad es muy grande como para darme por vencido. Necesito expulsar todo mi dolor y mi angustia antes de que esta me consuma.

Yo tenía muchos amantes, gran parte de las personas del pueblo y del Santuario lo habían sido aunque solo fuera por una noche. Rara era la persona que había logrado mantenerme en su cama por más de dos noches y es que todos ellos me aburrían rápido. Pero por más amores que yo tuviera siempre volvía a tu lado.

Los demás santos dorados ya han superado las perdidas de los otros compañeros, solo yo guardó el luto. Nadie sabe realmente lo que tú y yo compartíamos, todos creen que solo eras mi mejor amigo... pobres ilusos ¿qué jamás se dieron cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos?

**Por aquí todos estamos bien  
luchamos por seguir  
como aprendimos de ti**

Todos creen que mi tristeza es muy similar a la que ellos sienten por la perdida de nuestros compañeros caídos. Claro todo eso es un error, lo que yo siento por ti jamás podría ser comparado con una amistad por muy buena que sea. Pero no quiero sacarlos de su error y les hago creer que estoy bien y que todo sigue igual que ayer.

Procuro parecer alegre cuando estoy con ellos y hasta les cuento algunos chistes para entretenerlos... claro todo no es más que una simple farsa... una total y bien planeada mentira. Si tan solo supieran que al llegar a mi templo me deshago en lamentos y sollozos.

**Echo de menos  
el llegar y oír tu voz,  
echo de menos  
No tener tu apoyo¡no!**

Extraño tanto entrar en el templo de Acuario y escuchar tu voz aparentemente fría y sin sentimientos. Me saludabas como a cualquiera de nuestros compañeros, pero yo sabía que bastaban unos minutos a solas para empezar con un beso y luego nuestras manos juguetonas explorando el cuerpo del otro, por último terminábamos desvistiéndonos mutuamente.

La mayoría de veces que asistía a tu templo por las noches terminaba en tu cama. Tu cabeza recargada en mi pecho con tus cabellos esparcidos por todo mi cuerpo. Tu abrazo siempre era ligero y suave. Por más fría que fuera tu actitud lo que me proporcionaba tu cuerpo no era más que un calor reconfortante que terminaba por llevarme a un dulce sueño.

**No creo en el más allá,  
no sé donde buscarte  
Y aquí­ no estás.  
No creo en la eternidad,  
necesito encontrarte  
Y estar en paz.**

Antes de morir me prometiste que siempre te quedarías conmigo pasara lo que pasara, entonces dejé de creer en el Hades, el reino de los muertos. Me he cansado de buscarte por infinidad de lugares. Te busque en Francia, Siberia y hasta en el mismísimo Santuario... y nada. Claro tu cuerpo aún esta en su tumba, pero ¿y tu esencia?.

Nada en mi ha sido igual, mi templo es un desastre y mi cabeza esta hecha una maraña de líos porque yo sin ti no sé vivir. Necesito saber en donde estas. Quiero verte porque mi paz y calma se esfumaron contigo el día de tu entierro. Aspiro por volverte a ver y tenerte conmigo, pero sobre todo...

**Necesito terminar  
lo que un dí­a empezamos  
A planear.  
Lo que quiero es tenerte  
y no recordar**

Hace unos días vino Hyoga y me comento lo ocurrido con Febo Abel. También me contó que te vio. Al parecer el Dios te trajo de nuevo a la vida. Mi alegría en ese momento era enorme , habías vuelto!. Mi felicidad era más que notoria hasta que el Cisne me dijo que perdiste la vida tiempo después de haber revivido. Narró lo sucedido, por haber defendido a Atena tu y Shura perdieron la vida. Mientras escuchaba aquella explicación de mis ojos comenzaron a resbalar infinidad de lágrimas todas cargadas de un profundo y agudo dolor.

Una vez repuesto, estudié la situación tal vez y todo no estaba perdido aún, entonces mis esperanzas renacieron como flor en primavera. Desde entonces decidí que si habías vuelto una vez podrías hacerlo de nuevo y hasta ese día yo seguiré esperando tu regreso. O tal vez ese día nunca llegue... no lo sé, mientras...

**Espera donde estés  
pues tengo que vivir  
y cuando muera iré  
A charlar junto a ti.**

**No he apreciado  
lo que he tenido,  
no lo he apreciado  
Hasta que lo he perdido.**

Siempre te ame con locura y no hubo amante más deseado para mí que tú. Sé que te fui infiel muchas veces, también sé que pasabas noches enteras llorando mis infidelidades y en ocasiones mis desprecios. Quizá nunca te lo dije realmente, pero no por que no diga las cosas, significa que no las sienta.

Quién sabe y esta separación solo sea momentánea, ya que nada es para siempre solo los dioses ¿verdad?. Posiblemente y esta no haya sido la única vez que nos hayamos visto ¿qué tal si en vidas pasadas nos conocimos e igual que en esta nos habíamos amado hasta la locura?. Podría ser.

**Y si la fortuna o el azar  
me dan la oportunidad  
De volvernos a ver.  
Juro que jamás te ocultaré  
lo que hay dentro de mi ser  
Te abriré mi corazón.**

En esta u otra vida nos volvamos a encontrar. Y si eso llegara a ocurrir te prometo no volveré a serte infiel, seré para ti y para nadie más. Tú serás mi eterno dueño y mi amo. Yo esperaré hasta que ese día llegue. Por más siglos que pase yo estaré dispuesto a esperarte.

**Te echo de menos,  
Un beso, adiós, cuí­date.  
No nos olvides, muy pronto,  
Nos volveremos a ver.**

Aquí termino mi carta, cuídate y nunca me olvides porque yo nunca lo haré mi amor.

**Atte. Milo de Escorpión.**

* * *

Bueno este es mi primer songfic y quiero dedicárselo a una amiga para demostrarle que nos dolería mucho perderla si algo le llegará a pasar.

La canción es de un grupo de Havy Metal español su nombre es Mago de Oz y la canción se llama igual que el fic. Tal vez hayan escuchado este grupo alguna vez en especial la canción de Molinos de Viento y si nunca lo han escuchado se los recomiendo ampliamente.

Espero les haya gustado dejen reviews please.


End file.
